Five Nights at Freddy's TRUTH OR DARE!
by Princess25599
Summary: HI GUYS! IT'S AYAKA DASH! TODAY I BRING YOU THE ANIMATRONICS AND MIKE THE SECURITY GUARD OVER FOR A FUN AND DARING GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE, SO COMMENT DOWN BELOW SOME OF YOUR THOUGHTS TO TORTURE THE ANIMATRONICS! Freddy:*music* Ayaka: oh sh*t! *runs for her life* Freddy: *Screeches* Ayaka: *screams*
1. INTRO

**Truth or Dare with Five Nights at Freddy's**

"HEY GUYS!" I yell as I walk on stage and sit down. _(I have long black hair that reaches my waist, the hair is tucked in both sides behind my ears, I wear a sky blue headband, an ocean blue tank top with a pink heart on it, a light pink skirt and pink flats, my eyes are blue.)_ The audience cheers loudly and then quiets down after a few minutes. "Okay, so which characters do you want me to bring tonight?" I ask the audience. "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" yells the audience excited.

"Allright then! Let's get the animatronics and Mike the night security guard!" I said clapping my hands together and taking a remote from my pocket and pressing a blue botton. "First, let's see what's going on at Freddy's?" a big screen scrolled down and the pizzeria came to view, the sun is setting and the manager is leaving.

"Bye, Mike see you in the morning." the manager says and waves goodbye to Mike. "sure thing sir, I have everything under control." Mike responds and locks the pizzeria. Mike trembles with fear and heads to his office. "Poor Mike, he's terrified, let's help him." I say to the audience who nods in response. "Hey Mike," I say to a walkie talkie. Mike gets startled, and looks to his walkie talkie, he looks unsure but answers anyway. "Uh, hi? phone guy? who is this?"

I giggle, "Don't worry, I'm not phone guy, my name is Ayaka Dash and you have been chosen to be in a show with your friends the animatronics!" he looks at the walkie talkie shocked and answers nervously. "But how do you know me?" "no time for explanations Mike, today you will be send here to the show and don't worry about the place we have some substitutes on the way to take care of the pizzeria while you are gone." I say and with the snap of a finger the animatronics were being carried away by a claw and replaced with substitutes who were exactly the same, Mike was then grabbed by the waist by one of the claws and replaced with a substitute who was just like him.

"okay guys!" I say to the audience while the screen gets put away, please welcome, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy!" the audience roars in applause as the claws lower the animatronics, Foxy next to me, Chica next to Foxy, Bonnie next to Chica, and Freddy next to Bonnie. Mike was then lowered down as well and put in a chair next to Freddy. "Wha-wha-what's going on here? Where am I? Mike screams looking around nervously. "Hi Mike! You are in my show! And these people voted so you could be here with the animatronics!" I say to him as I calmly walk towards him gently patting his back, he soon realizes he is next to Freddy and yelps wrapping his arms around my shoulders in fear. "WHY AM I NEXT TO HIM?!" he yells, I sigh in desesperation and clap my hands making the claws come down again each grabbing a chair of each animatronic and Mike.

One of the claws lowers Foxy's chair next to me, to Foxy's right was Chica, Mike was at my left, Freddy next to Chica and Bonnie last. "okay, now we rinse the animatronics with my 'not-evil' gas", as tubes came down and rinsed the animatronics' bodies with the gas. "so they won't try to murder anyone and think we are endoskeletons." Soon the yellow gas filled all the animatronics' bodies fading later, as I later went towards them and tapped them each on the nose making them come to life.

The audience roared in applause to see the animatronics alive. "What's going on?" asked Chica looking around confused. " hi guys," I say standing in front of the animatronics. " you guys and Mike were selected to be in my show by this amazing audience." the animatronics looked at the crowd which responded with an applause and cheers.

"So what's this show about?" asked Freddy. I smirk evilly and answer slowly, "**Truth or Dare**..." "WHAT?!" yells all the animatronics and Mike. "Yeah! truth or dare! you guys are going to be asked by many people in fanfiction about truth or dare and you have to agree." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells all the animatronics and Mike except for Foxy. "You know I think I'll like this game it sounds daring mate, and I can finally be used again for something, thank you so much for bringing us here!" he tells me and grabs me in a big and warm bear hug.

I blush deeply, my face pressed against his chest fur, God, Foxy was always my favorite, I always knew I shared the same feeling of loneliness not to mention he is adorable. Still blushing, I wrap my arms around him and return the hug with love just so he knows that people still love him, we stay like that for a few minutes, I can see in the corner of my eye that Chica was looking at us with jealousy; we eventually broke part when most of the animatronics except Chica, Mike and the audience awwwed at the friendly hug.

"OKAY!" I say rubbing my hands together, I turned to you guys the fanfiction readers."Well guys you know the drill!

**Rules:**

post in the comments some truths and dares you want the animatronics and Mike to do! If you want to include me go ahead! Just not rated M, no sex, AND if you wanna be co-host or guest in my next chapter leave a coment with the following information:

Name:

Nickname: (If you don't have one it's okay)

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Likes/dislikes:

Fav animatonic:

Why you wanna be here: (if it's breathtaking this part you might be in the fanfiction for the whole story!)

Right now, these are the character that are participating:

Freddy Fazbear the bear

Bonnie the bunny

Chica the chicken

Foxy the pirate fox

Mike the security guard

Comment if you want more characters in this story!


	2. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow! Three reviews, one like, and one follow in only an hour?! You guys are amazing! Just wanted to clear that the reviews I got in this hour are people wanting to be in the story. GREAT! Now let me just tell you you need to tell me whether you want to be a CO-HOST or GUEST if you didn't answer the question: "Why I wanna be there" please answer back and leave some more truths or dares for the animatronics and Mike! They are very excited!**

"YAY!" yelled Foxy waving his arms up into the air. However the other animatronics and Mike didn't see it this way,"NOOOOOOOO! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" they yelled at Ayaka and Foxy.

Foxy then whimpers like a puppy and looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes. I grow furious as I run towards the other animatronics and Mike with a demonic voice, "HEY! NO YELLING AT POOR FOXY! HE LIKES THE IDEA! COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!" "EEEEEEPPPPPP!" squeals the other animatronics and Mike who leap from their chair and make a run for it, a furious Ayaka behind them.

Foxy then sweatdrops and laughs nervously as he faces the audience and says,"Well that's all, see y'all in the next chap peace mates!"


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just to let you know that if you are not included in the story, it does not mean I don't want you to be here, it means you might be in chapter 2, I decided around 2 or 3 true people for each gender (boy or girl) so right now we have 3 female co-osts, 2 male co-hosts, and one guest. Let's get on with the story.**

"Hello everyone!" I yell to the audience who cheered in reponse. The animatronics also waved at the audience and Mike gave a small wave. "Okay, so 4 days ago, I posted how to enter, so right now before we start with the truths or dares let's welcome our female co-hosts starting with Radha!

The crowd cheers as a 15-year-old girl with red hair, headphones and converse, red sneakers, green neon eyes, a hoodie with aguamarine color, and blue jeans. She walks towards the center of the stage and boows to the audience who cheers for her. "alright Radha, where do you wanna sit?" I ask her as I clap my hands letting a claw come down wth a chair. "Next to Bonnie." she says cheerfully stealing a glance at Bonnie who blushes but smiles. the claw loweres the chair to Bonnie's right and Radha sits down and hugs Bonnie who hugs back. "Awww, that's so cute." I say as they realease each other. "Okay, now our next female co-host is Lilly!" the crowd cheers again as a 21-year-old girl walks towards the center of the stage, she has very short brown hair, bown eyes, tan skin, wears black glasses, a striped shirt, blue jeans, black converse she has a pencil behind her ear, she wears no jewerly and makeup. She walks to the center of the stage and waves at the crowd.

She looks at Bonnie and has hearts in her eyes. Bonnie smiles sweetly at her as another chair comes down to Bonnie's left and Lilly sits down hugging Bonnie's left arm. "I love you Bonnie," she says softly. He smiles at her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "That's so cute." I say let's head on to the last female co-host. Please welcome, Sora the cat!" the audience cheers as a female cat appears and heads towards the center of the stage, she is light red, has silver eyes, and a long tail. She sits down next to Mike and smiles at the crowd.

"Okay now let's welcome our male co-hosts, starting with Five nights at Freddy's number 1 fan, Sean!" the audience cheers as a boy with glasses, blonde hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers walks towrds the stage and bows, the audience roars with applause and he sits next to Sora. "Now let's welcome our next co-host fxcf!" a black humanoid animatronic wolf with purple eyes and cool glowing teal chest fur, no shirt, and black shorts wlaks to the center of the stage and bows he then sits down next to Sean.

"Okay!" I clap my hands together "now, let's head on to the game! Let's start with Lilly's entry!" Lilly smirks from her seat, I reach to a top hat and take out Lilly's entry for a truth or dare.

"okay it says: _**1) all play Five Nights at Freddy's 2; 2) Freddy slap Foxy; 3) Bonnie play a song on your guitar, a love song; 4) Chica don't eat pizza for a day; 5) Foxy dance to 'what does the fox say?'; 6) Mike, hug and kiss all the animatronics**_. Okay guys! Bring my laptop!" I yell to the people backstage. They bring a Lenovo computer and set it down in the middle of the room and we all take turns.

I was able to make it to night 3 but old Bonnie murdered me. "ahhhh!" I yell as Bonnie jumps to my face. Next, was Foxy who survived to night 3 just like me and murdered by the same character. Chica played next and survived to night 2, Freddy played next and survived only the first night, everyone laughed and Freddy grumbled, Bonnie took control later, he survived to night 3, Mike ended up like Freddy and got killed on night 1. Redha survived to night 2, Lilly to night 3 and squealed when old Bonnie killed her. Sora made it to night 2, Fxcf made it to night 2 and Sean made it to night 5. After that, the computer was taken away and Freddy slapped Foxy, "ouch..." whimpered Foxy as he rubbed his cheek, Chica immediately hugged Foxy in comfort while I hugged Freddy who was apologizing to Foxy. I sneaked a glare to Lilly who was laughing silently.

"Now Bonnie, a love song, let me help you." I say as I give Bonnie his guitar and a paper, I clap my hand as a claw grabs Bonnie and puts him in the middle of the stage, we back up and the claws grab Lilly's and Radha's chair putting them each on opposite sides of Bonnie, he looked at the paper adjusted his guitar and started singing:

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts you're standing there**

**on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights see the party the ball gowns i make my way through the crowd and say 'hello'**

**little did you know that I was Romeo I was throwing pebbles**

**and your daddy said 'stay away from Juliet' **

**and you were crying on the staircase begging me 'please don't go'**

**then you said, ' Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all is left to do is run', I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess **

**it's a love story baby just say 'yes'**

**so I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes, skip this town for a little while**

**Cause I was Romeo you were a scarlet letter**

**and your daddy said, 'stay away from Juliet'**

**but you were everything to me **

**you were begging me 'please don't go'**

**and you said, ' Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all is left to do is run' I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess**

**it's a love story baby just say 'yes'**

**'Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it's real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess.'**

**it's a love story baby just say yes.**

**(pause) oohhh...oh..oh..**

**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around**

**your faith in me was fading, when I met you in the outskirts of town**

**and you said, 'Romeo save me I've been feeling all alone I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**is this in my head I don't know what you are thinking' **

**I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**'Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone, I love you'**

**and that's all I really know, 'I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress'**

**it's a love story baby just say yes**

**oohh-oh-oh**

**cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

Eventually both Radha and Lilly had hearts in their eyes and to which immediatelly, they tackled Bonnie and kissed him leaving kiss marks on his face.

After, that I checked the card again, "Chica, don't eat pizza for a whole day." I said pointing at Chica. "WHAT?!" she said shocked, she then covered her eyes and sobbed, "I can't survive without pizza!" she wailed. Foxy had a look of compassion in him, he got out of his seat, grabbed Chica and sat her down on his legs rubbing her back gently, while she turned deep red from being seated on top of Foxy; however me and fxcf to had hearts in our eyes. "Foxy, time for dancing!" I said in a sing song voice. Foxy became wide-eyed and wrapped his arms tighter around Chica's waist making her blush deeper, "No I won't do it! I hate that song!" he said burying his face on Chica's waist. It took almost all the co-hosts and me to pry Chica off Foxy and get him to stand up. "Now go Foxy!" Eventually Foxy started dancing in his own unique pirate way and as soon as the music stopped, he snatched Chica from me and placed her again on his lap and sat down. "Mike, time for a hug and kiss!" I said. Mike gulped, he was really terrified of them but he had warmed up to them little by little; he first turned to Freddy and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then he hugged him tight, to which Freddy responded by hugging back; Bonnie gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down, Mike gave him a quick hug while Bonnie's fans glared at him; Chica accepted the hug and kiss with little emotion; he gave Foxy a kiss and before he could hug Foxy, he threw his arms around Mike hugging him tight wagging his tail. Foxy put Mike down in his chair and walked off sitting next to me.

I stand up, clap my hands to get everyone's attention and I look at the readers. "OKAY! So, that's all for today, I'm gonna start working on Chapter 2 if you were not here, I'm sorry but I promise you will be in the next one, but please send more truths or dares! I'll be waiting for more! Bye Guys!" I say waving at the readers.


	4. Chapter 2 intro

A/N:

Hey guys! Wow, three reviews in one hour? You guys really love Five Nights at Freddy's huh? Okay, so right now I will tell you who are going to be the GIRLS who will stay _permanently_ please note that more girls will be added, the list for the boys is not yet 100 % confirmed who will stay because there is vry little participation for the boys. So, let me tell you which girls will stay:

_**Radha**_

_**Lilly**_

_**FOXYFAN4LIFE**_

_**MCRockerGirl (MC)**_

_**Shyanne (Moxy)**_

Okay, so the last three girls will be announced in the later chapters. If your OC didn't make it to be permanent co-host, don't worry this list can change, so keep going with the dares! I'll see in the next chapter!


End file.
